Friend of Mine
by Heartless Breaker
Summary: [AUOOC][SasuSaku]Sakura likes Sasuke but he likes Kin. Sasuke, in front of everyone including Sakura, invites Kin to date which ruins everything. Will Sakura still continue to love Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1 : Friend of Mine

_A/N: Okay, this is the fic I'm telling you about. The song fic. The artists are mostly Filipino so don't be surprised. It's a bit hard to look and search for the right song here. But then since I'm a Filipina, I decided to use my country's songs yours truly. Well, I hope you would like this like how you liked my other ones. Full summary would be posted in my profile so please visit. And also the song OST that I used here would also be posted there. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own them except the surname or so called last name of Tenten. This is also an AU fic so I own the plot and the story flow. I do not own the songs used in this fic and in this chapter. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

- ö - ♥ - ö -

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Friend of Mine**_

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

**

* * *

**

- ö - ♥ - ö -

I

_I've known you for so long_

_You are a friend of mine_

_But is this all we ever could be?_

_I've loved you ever since_

_You are a friend of mine_

_But babe is this all we ever could be?_

Refrain

_You tell me things I've never known_

_I've shown you love you've never shown_

_But then again when you cry_

_I'm always at your side_

_You tell me 'bout the love you've had_

_I listen very eagerly_

_But deep inside you'll never see_

_This feeling of emptiness_

_It makes me feel sad_

_But then again I'm glad_

II

_I've known you all my life_

_You are a friend of mine_

_I know this is how it's gonna be_

_I've loved you then and I love you still _

_You are a friend of mine_

_Now I know friends are all we ever could be_

Refrain

_You tell me things I've never known_

_I've shown you love you've never shown_

_But then again when you cry_

_I'm always at your side_

_You tell me 'bout the love you've had_

_I listen very eagerly_

_But deep inside you'll never see_

_This feeling of emptiness_

_It makes me feel sad_

_But the again…_

_Then again…_

_Then again, I'm glad_

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

**

* * *

**

- ö - ♥ - ö -

"Sasuke-kun!"

The bubbly pink haired girl, who ran at her top speed, sped through the busy streets of Konoha, trying to be in pace with her best friend and childhood crush (of course she kept it), Uchiha Sasuke. They were both currently studying as juniors at Fiery Leaf University, a school for the rich and famous.

The sixteen year old teen rushed to her seventeen year old best friends' side, ignoring how her dark gray pleated school mini skirt flew up and down from the winds current.

"Sakura." He addressed the teen as she tackled him into a hug to make her stop. Sakura giggled lightly when they made contact and straightening themselves after. They've been friends since she was six and he was seven. Ten long years. Who wouldn't develop such feelings called infatuation, crush and or love to each other especially when both of you belong to the different sexes?

Yep. The ignorant Uchiha Sasuke has this _slight_ crush on our pink haired teen. He wouldn't admit it though, but deep inside, there's something called the scrunching of his stomach, the feeling of butterflies always come to him when he sees his best friend smiling or talking or when they are with each other's company. But when he is always trapped by his other best friend Uzumaki Naruto, he always has a good cover up, 'I only love her as my best friend but not more than that. I already told you, I'm in love with Kin!'. What a good cover up to make his pink haired best friend sad.

"I missed you so much Sasuke-kun!" She declared happily as they made their way towards their school. Yeah, they were still walking even thought both their families are the ones who compete for the top in Konoha. But then, their families hold no grudge to each other. Sasuke sweat drop at her childish attitude, declaring that she missed him. Gosh they've only seen each other at approximately 12 hours 10 minutes and 36 seconds ago.

He held onto her hand, a gesture for them to walk since both of them haven't had any intimate relationships… yet. "Let's go. I don't want to be late." He said as they started to walk to the direction of their school.

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

They reached their school and immediately release the grip on each others' hand, quite thinking that the others would say they were lovers… which they secretly are but kept on denying it. They made their way towards the tables outside in the school garden, where tons of cherry blossom trees were planted, giving shade to the students.

There on a certain table, sat their friends namely: Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba together with his pet dog, Akamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Kirizawa Tenten, Rock Lee, the Sand exchange students and also siblings, Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Kankuro, Sabaku Gaara and the Sound exchange students, Tsuchi Kin, Abumi Zaku and Kinuta Dosu.

There are also a couple of love teams in their group namely: Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino, Neji and Tenten, Kiba and Temari, Kin and Zaku, and last but not the least, Sasuke and Sakura. Although Sasuke, Sakura, Kin and Zaku always as in _always_ deny their feelings towards the other, like what I've said, deep inside, there's a chemistry spark between them.

"Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke's blond obnoxious best guy friend shouted as both of them neared the table. "Dobe." Sasuke addressed Naruto who gave a hurtful look. "Ouch teme! That really hurts ya know! But I have to tell, you and Sakura-chan look really good together! You must court her before anyone else could- YEOUCH!" Naruto then grasped his skull, feeling if there were any cracks in it after Sasuke hit him hard on the head.

"Like what I always tell you before!-…" Sasuke started and Sakura's mind followed Sasuke's voice upon saying the next phrase. 'She's my best friend and nothing more, nothing less! I love her as my best friend!' then she added again mentally, 'I'm in love Kin!' She sighed deeply, gaining the attention of her girl friends. One by one, Tenten, Ino and Hinata, Sakura's most close and best friends, excused themselves from their boyfriends and approached her.

They dragged her to somewhat the farthest place where the others wouldn't hear what they were talking about. "Sakura-chan, are you okay? I'm so sorry if Naruto-kun is putting up this topic again." Hinata said as she held on to Sakura's hand. Yeah, they all know Sakura's depression towards Sasuke when it only comes to the topic about love. Sakura nodded slowly and stared at the grass, her eyes trying to fight the urge to cry.

Ino patted her in her back and offered her a hug, which means 'C'mon, cry on my shoulder'. Sakura accepted the hug and desperately cried her heart out. They also knew about Sasuke crushing on Kin which only known by mostly everybody except Kin herself. The other members of the gang just stared at Sakura; the other not-so-dense was looking at her with pity evident in their eyes while the other dense ones looked at her with a bit of the same look; but for the super-duper-dense ones, just stared at her with a confused look.

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

The day ended faster than before. No one from their gang bought up the thing about Sasuke crushing and or loving Kin. Temari and Kankuro were not there inside their classroom because they were college students. They were all currently packing their things, readying to go home. Sakura still felt the strong pang of pain in her heart and became worst when Sasuke started to talk to Kin.

Naruto growled under his breath, obviously cursing Sasuke to hell. They all know too that Kin has this big crush on Sasuke and hates Sakura… a lot! But of course Sasuke and Sakura don't know about these things about Kin. Everybody's ears perked up when Sasuke asked the question, everyone like him to ask Sakura…

"Do you want to go out with me?"

That does it. Sakura picked her things up, not wanting to hear more. She gathered everything and sped out of the door, leaving her friends _and_ best friend worried. Kin smirked inwardly, letting her bitchy side take over her. She tilted her head towards Sasuke and gave a lopsided smile.

"Sure."

They all thought that Sakura was out of sight and hearing, but they never did knew that there she was, leaning on the sliding door, softly sobbing her heart out.

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

All she needed was her best friends' comfort. All she needs is a shoulder to cry on, mostly a broad shoulder to cry on. But, how could she get her needs if the one she needed most was the one she was crying for?

Maybe the heavens really hated her for the rain has started to pour down pitiful at her, drenching her clothes wet.

"You're so stupid to run alone without me. I should've shielded you with my jacket, but you were so jumpy to go ho-."

"You were talking to Kin! I wouldn't want to 'interrupt' your quality time together." She said sarcastically, with a hint of anger in her voice. Sasuke winced at the tone she used and tried to confront her. "Sak, I-"

"Would you just shut up? I don't want to talk to you!" Then she sprinted away, leaving a bewildered Sasuke behind. "What's wrong with her?" He asked to no one in particular and started to walk to his destination…home. Then out of nowhere, his inner mind or his so called conscience popped out.

'_You hurt her feelings.'_

_What?_

"_I said, you hurt her feelings'_

_I know I heard you! But, what do you mean 'hurt her feelings?'_

'_Are you that dense or just certainly blind?'_

_What? I don't understand you. Speak clearly._

'_Sakura. You hurt her feelings. Deep inside her heart, she loves you.'_

_I know she loves me as a friend._

'_No, not only as a friend, but more than that.'_

_Huh?_

'_Gosh! Never mind! You are so dense! You'll find out about it sooner or later. But as for you, it's later. Well, I need to get to sleep, okay? Be nice to Sakura! Ja!'_

_Wait…!_

_Conscience is now offline._

Insert sweat drop. Okay, going back to being serious.

Sasuke was really confused by what his conscience just said.

_Not only as a friend, but more than that…_

Does he mean Sakura is… is… … with him…? 'No. It's impossible. She's my best friend. But, she's still a girl and I'm a boy, we can't hold back our feelings right? It's not bad to fall in love with the person who you trust most and if he / she is your best friend, right?' Sasuke thought.

_Right? _

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

TBC

_

* * *

A/N: Okay, I hope you liked my first chapter. Actually I could update tomorrow but since I'm a review addict, I would wait until maybe a couple of days? The next chapter is waiting in the documents page. So if you want and update, please review, review, and review!_

_Target reviews: 15 or above so if this still doesn't reach 15, you would have to wait until I get that number of reviews._

_Note: I'm becoming greedy. Hehe…_

_Read and Review please! Puppy eyes no Jutsu!_

_**hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr**_

_saisei-bara renee-chan14_


	2. Chapter 2 : Jealous

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! And I got the target number of reviews! Yehey! I hope you will like this chapter! And hey, to tell you guys the truth, I'm already losing interest in this fic. So I won't update constantly. Hope you would understand how I feel when loosing interest in a fic._

_Disclaimer: I do not own them except the surname or so called last name of Tenten. This is also an AU fic so I own the plot and the story flow. I do not own the songs used in this fic and in this chapter. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

- ö - ♥ - ö -

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Jealous**_

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

**

* * *

**

- ö - ♥ - ö -

I

_Jealous of the girl who caught your eye_

_One of my darker days_

_When you look at her where was I?_

_Should've been in her place_

Refrain 1

_Here I am_

_All alone imaging things_

_What could have been?_

_If I had been there_

Chorus

_Jealous of the one whose arms are around you_

_If she's keeping you satisfied_

_Jealous of the one who finally found you_

_Made you sun and your stars collide_

_La la la la la la la_

_She's a very, very lucky girl_

_La la la la la la la _

II

_Jealous of the girls who caught your heart_

_They say it's a perfect match_

_She's gonna get to be where you are_

_And you don't get better than that_

Refrain 2

_She'll say your fine_

_Whisper words I wish were mine_

_And they might have been_

_If I had been there_

Chorus

_Jealous of the one whose arms are around you_

_If she's keeping you satisfied_

_Jealous of the one who finally found you_

_Made you sun and your stars collide_

_La la la la la la la_

_She's a very, very lucky girl_

_La la la la la la la_

Bridge

_And you know I had a good fight_

_If I thought I'd change my mind_

_But if she makes you happy_

_I would leave that dream behind_

_Man, she better treat you right_

_And give you everything_

_Cause at the moment that she doesn't_

_I'll be waiting in the wings_

Chorus

_Jealous of the one whose arms are around you_

_If she's keeping you satisfied_

_Jealous of the one who finally found you_

_Made you sun and your stars collide_

_La la la la la la la_

_She's a very, very lucky girl_

_La la la la la la la_

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

**

* * *

**

- ö - ♥ - ö -

Sakura laid there in her soft pink bed, which was now soaked with rain water mixed with tears. Her heart throbbed and she desperately needed someone to talk to, mostly a best friend. She was shattered. She was deep in thought, thinking about everything that happened that morning.

She looked up at the ceiling, ignoring everything around her including her inner self who was muttering something about Sasuke being with that Sound exchange student. A visible tear rolled down her cheek which she ignored. Her nose and eyes were red due to crying, and she was feeling cold.

RING!

The Haruno household phones ringed as the caller from the other line waited.

RRIINNGG!

Still, nobody answered the phone.

RRRIIINNNGGG!

Still, the caller was persistent.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

Sighing, she sat up and grabbed the phone in her room.

"Hello?" She answered groggily. Feeling her body produce more weight, she slumped back down I her bed.

"Sakura? Why's your voice like that?" It was her mother. They were currently out of the country for a business trip, leaving tha pink haired teen alone in their house minus the servants and the maids.

"No, it's nothing. I just got a cough that's all." She said assuring to her mother.

"Okay, just drink some tablets there okay?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mom."

"Well, I called because I just want to say that, me and your father wouldn't be home until next month. An errand happened in other branches so we need to pay them a visit. I'll just leave your allowance in you bank account, okay?"

"Yes mom."

"Well, it's dawn here and we need to go. Take care sweety. I love you! Bye!" – click!-

Sighing, she placed back down the phone. Going to a lying position, she closed her eyes and let her body and bed absorb the cool rain water that was still clinging in her school uniform. She was about the wander in dreamland when…

RING!

Again?

RRIINNGG!

Stop…

RRRIIINNNGGG!

Please…

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

Just… stop…

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

"God! Please kill that insane person in the other line!" Sakura shouted as she pulled to her hair when she sat. She counted to three to let her temper cool down before answering the annoying phone call.

"Hello?" She asked with her soft voice, her cool making it fake.

"Sak-"

"Why'd you call?" Sakura asked a bit harshly.

"Uhm… It's just… I want to check if you're okay. You were soaked with rain right?" Sasuke asked in the other line, a bit concerned.

"So what if I got wet? You don't even care!" Sakura retorted to Sasuke.

"What's wrong with you? You started acting strange after school ended!" Sasuke asked, getting a bit annoyed with her sudden attitude.

Sakura sighed deeply and think up of the right words. Finding none, her mind settled on telling him her true feelings. "Sasuke," She started to calm herself. "I want to tell you something…"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. "You know, I really like even before. But you're just dense to notice it!" Sakura shouted through the phone. "I know you know all this because Naruto told you! But still, you didn't even notice on bit of it! Then earlier, how could you ask Kin out for a date in front of me! How could you Sasuke, how could you! Asking a slut out in front of me!" Sakura shouted again as tears began to fall freely down to her cheek.

Sasuke was silent there for a few minutes, reprimanding himself. "Sakura," Sasuke started, gritting his teeth. "I don't care on what you feel and don't call Kin that! Maybe you are the slut not her!"

Ouch!

That hit her heart! Sakura sobbed and banged the phone back down, not caring about the Uchiha on the other line.

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

Sasuke sighed as he waited for his pink haired best friend again the next morning to apologize to her. It was already 7:45 am, fifteen minutes before class starts and there still wasn't any sign of his best friend. He knows Sakura, she wouldn't be late or absent. She received a consistent complete attendance award every year together with deportment and conduct award like him. She wouldn't be absent, especially if they have a pop quiz in History that day!

Sighing, he glanced one last time in her supposed direction, and then started to walk off to school. 'Maybe I really am dense.' He thought as he remembered Sakura's words yesterday. He reached the school gate at exactly 8:00.

"Shit!" He cursed loudly as he sprinted up the stairs towards his classroom. Sliding the door open, he took notice that their always late teacher, Hatake Kakashi was already there. "And where have you been Mr. Uchiha? And where is Ms. Haruno? You two are usually together." Kakashi teased as he let Sasuke in.

Sasuke took notice of Ino, Hinata and Tenten's look of worry as they glanced at each other before looking at him. He also took notice of Kin's disgusted look when Kakashi mentioned Sakura's name.

Oh yeah, Kin. Their date was schedule tomorrow and he was now thinking twice. Feeling guilty about his and Sakura's spat yesterday. He sighed as he sat down beside Kin's table. His nose wrinkled inwardly when Kin latched he arm around his and snuggled into it. 'Wait! Damn! Tomorrow is Sakura's birthday! I forgot! We usually have a best friends' date every time either of us celebrates birthdays. That's why she was hurt.' He thought as classes started for that day.

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

TBC

_

* * *

A/N: Okay, I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter would be Sasuke and Kin's disgusting date. And also find out what happened to Sakura in the next chapter. Well, I would just want to leave a question here and you may answer it in your review._

What would Sasuke do if he sees Sakura dating a man? Will he get to his oh so possessive best friend's side or would he ignore it?

_R&R please! _

_Puppy eyes no jutsu!_


	3. Chapter 3 : Cry

_A/N:Thank you so much for all those reviews! And to tell you all the truth, I'm not really ignoring this fic at all, I want to finish this and I would update this regularly. So don't worry. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own them except the surname or so called last name of Tenten. This is also an AU fic so I own the plot and the story flow. I do not own the songs used in this fic and in this chapter. Thank you._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Cry**_

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

I

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever_

_And ended too soon_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

Chorus

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_The moment that I saw you cry_

II

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before (and you were)_

_You were always the cold one_

_But i was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

Chorus

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

Bridge

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything, all right..._

Refrain

_I'll always remember..._

_It was late afternoon..._

_In places no one would find..._

Chorus

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

Sakura laid there in bed the whole day, her eyes were tear strained and blood shot. She wasn't able to sleep properly last night. She was drawn back to reality, for the first time that day, when her cell phone rang. She groggily reached to her side table drawer and pulled her cell phone, answering the call.

"Hello?" She asked groggily and restlessly.

"Hey Sakura! It's me Zaku! I have a new number so please save this okay?" Zaku excitedly said at the other line. She knows that Zaku likes Kin so much but couldn't get to her way. So much like her. He also likes her a bit, but it was just a simple crush that would not bloom to love.

"Okay. Why'd you call?"

"Well, I just wanted to check if you're okay, since you didn't come to school this morning. So, are you okay?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah I am. I just lack sleep. That's all." She said reassuringly to him. She heard him sigh in relief.

"Well, since Sasuke and Kin are going to date tomorrow, why don't we have a date of our own? Since, it's your birthday tomorrow, I'll treat you out! How's that sound?" Zaku asked a bit excitedly.

Sakura looked over at her room's ceiling then sighed. "Sure. I doubt that Sasuke would remember my birthday since he'll have his own date with Kin." She said as tears started to prick her eyes.

"Okay, I'll pick you up there at your place at around 10. How's that?"

"Sure. I'll be looking forward to our date."

"Me too. Well, see you tomorrow! Bye!" Then Zaku hung up.

Pressing the 'End' button lightly, she ended their small conversation. She smiled to herself and wiped away the tears that she shed for Sasuke and stood up, going down to her kitchen to make her food.

'Zaku could be the solution for me to forget Sasuke.' Sakura thought, Sasuke and Kin's date drifted off her mind.

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

_9:15 am, March 28 – No classes at Fiery Leaf University – Uchiha Mansion_

"Sasuke-kun, isn't it Sakura-chan's birthday today?" Sasuke's mother, Mikoto asked as she eyed her son beside her, eating his breakfast before he went off to his date. "And I thought that every time one of you have a birthday, you'll have a date. Why now it's not Sakura?"

Sasuke sighed. 'Damnit mom! I don't want to put up that topic, yet you did!' He thought. "Sakura isn't feeling well today. After the date we'll visit her." Sasuke deadpanned, really trying to avoid that topic about their friendship.

"If you have any problems with her," Mikoto stood up. "Just tell it to me, hum?" And she pinched her son's cheek before she was out of sight.

Sasuke eyes his mom for a while until she isn't seen anymore. He sighed yet again, then stood up from his seat, wiping his mouth with the table napkin, then charging off to his car to pick up his date.

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed. She straightened the bit of wrinkles in her skirt. Trying her hair up in a high pony tail, she grabbed her bag and went out of her room when she heard the honk of Zaku's car.

"Hey, looking great!" Zaku grinned as he saw his date, wearing a thin spaghetti strapped, baby pink dress, and high strapped pink sandals. Sakura smiled and took the hand Zaku offered.

He led her towards his car and drove off. "So, where'd you wanna go?" He asked as he looked at her in the corner of his eyes. She place her index finger under her chin as a gesture of thinking. After a couple of minutes, her face brightened up.

"Hey! I know this restaurant nearby. Let's have our lunch there!" Sakura said excitedly. Zaku smiled. "Sure. Whatever the birthday celebrant wishes!" Then he drove off to where the restaurant was located, of course with the help of Sakura.

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

He sighed again for the nth time that day. He was standing in front of the Tsuchi mansion, of course doing what else? Waiting for his date. His left eye was twitching in annoyance and his soul was bothered by his conscience.

**_Sasu-chan is bad! Making his best friend mad then now forgetting about her birthday date! You bad, bad man! _**

_Shut up! And don't call me Sasu-chan! It's annoying me!_

_**Whatever! I just want to tell you that you'll regret this in the end.**_

_What do you mean…?_

_**Just wait for it I promise, you'll really regret it! Well, since you don't want me here and Kin is already there, I'll leave you!**_

_Wait…!_

_**Ja! Good luck with your date! Have fun!**_

His conscience was right. Kin came out of the door, skipping nonchalantly towards him. Giving a hug and a quick peck on his cheek. His face cringed for a while, then composed himself again, for Kin not to see his expression.

"Let's go." He said as he guided her to the passenger door and closing it after she went inside. He suited himself in the drivers' side and started the ignition of his car. "So. Where do you want to eat?" Kin's eyes sparkled as she directed her date towards her favorite restaurant.

As they reached the restaurant, Sasuke parked the car in the parking area, killing the engine and stepping out of the car, helping Kin afterwards.

They walked side by side inside the café, but not failing to notice a certain dark blue convertible parked near his own. 'AAZ 412…? Seems familiar' He thought as he pushed the glass door open and assisting his date to a table.

The restaurant and or café was jam packed but they managed to find a perfect seat, a table apart from the window. After ordering their meals, Sasuke paced out while Kin was telling him a lot of things. He was drawn back to reality when Kin asked him something.

"Hey, isn't that Sakura and Zaku? I didn't know they were dating! They look so good together don't they Sasuke-kun?" Kin asked teasingly while pointing to a certain place, two tables behind him, making the Uchiha's blood boil inwardly.

"Yeah. They look so good." He deadpanned and continued to pace out. He can now clearly hear Sakura's giggling and Zaku's voice complementing her on how beautiful she was that day. It made Sasuke pissed to no end!

"Hey Sakura!" Kin called over them. Sakura who was busy talking with Zaku, tensed a bit, hearing Kin's voice. She looked up, only to see the correct person she thought. She gave her a small wave and a forced smiled, making the sides of her mouth twitch. "Sit here!" Kin then pointed to the empty two seater beside their table.

Zaku looked at his back then invited Sakura over the table Kin was pointing at. Sakura hesitated a bit but then obliged, just for her new best friend and date.

"Hey Sakura! Happy birthday!" Kin greeted as the new couple reached their table. Sakura nodded her thanks then greeted Sasuke with a bow. "Ohayou, Sasuke-san." Sasuke cringed at the formality she addressed.

He nodded his consent and shook hands with Zaku which was extended in front of him. They sat there, all of them tensed except for Kin who told her stories and some life experiences to them, which they all ignored. The one who all broke them from their daze is the waiter who served them their food.

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

Deep inside, Sasuke wants to beat the crap out of Zaku for flirting with his ex- best friend. He eyed him carefully, every time he reached out to wipe off something from Sakura's face, which Sakura blushed at.

He was brought out of his trance when soft – rough hands reached out to him and stroked his cheek. He averted his gaze to Kin who had a worried look in her face. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes." He said coldly, removing her hand, not so gently and continued to eat his food. Well, beside him was Sakura so she saw everything that he had done to Kin. Being mean and cold to her. She just sighed and continued to talk with Zaku.

A couple of minutes has passed, Zaku and Sakura first bid their goodbyes to the other couple, saying that they would still go somewhere. Kin bid her goodbye, too excitedly, making others think that she wants them gone. Sasuke nodded his head as his goodbye, trying to have an eye contact with Sakura which she avoided.

Zaku, then took her hand in front of Sasuke and intertwined it with hers, which she returned wholeheartedly with a smile. Sasuke's blood began to boil, which he showed physically, by punching Zaku square on the face.

"Sasuke-kun!" Kin squealed as she tried to pry off Sasuke from Zaku. "Sasuke-kun, stop!"

"Get your hands off him, Sasuke!" Sakura scolded which made Sasuke stop. He looked at her dumbfounded, then pulled her out of the restaurant, leaving a kneeling Kin and a bloody nosed Zaku.

"Get you hands off me! Leave me alone!" Sakura struggled from his grasp, which became tighter every time she tries to escape. "What do you want from me!" She shouted again. Sasuke stopped in his car and opened the passenger door, shoving her in and locking it from the outside. He went to his side and started the ignition, driving off the vicinity.

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

"What do you want Sasuke!" Sakura asked rather irritated by what Sasuke did. "Why did you punch Zaku without any reason? How dare you!" Sakura scolded, throwing slaps to him which he blocked easily.

Sasuke pulled over to a not so populated alley. He looked at her when she stopped. "Why? You're asking me why?" He said harshly, every ounce of calmness burned by anger. "I hate it when Zaku touches you right IN FRONT OF ME!" He shouted at her, which made her teary eyed.

"Why?" She asked, her tears flowed down, one by one. "Now you care because anytime he could grope me, am I right? But why when you asked Kin out? Didn't you think that it will break me apart? Huh, Sasuke? Think about it!" Sakura shouted as she continued to cry and successfully opened the door and got out.

Sasuke eyed her as she stepped out of his car. He stepped out too and followed her. "Sakura," He called over but she didn't stop. "Sakura, happy birthday." He said loudly for her to hear. This made her stop, but she didn't turn around to look at him, but what she said next really broke his heart.

"I don't care about your greetings anymore. I hated you since that day that you asked the slut out." She said coldly and pulled a taxi to stop, riding in it and leaving Sasuke there, crying.

'_What have I done…?'_

Both of them thought as their worlds continued to tear apart. Not knowing that Sasuke was really in love with her.

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

TBC

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_A/N: Uh-oh! I'm a bad author! I made them fight! But don't cha worry, this would end as SasuSaku. Hehe… Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R!_

_I'm becoming greedy again. I want 20-25 reviews in this chapter! Hehe…_

_Puppy eyes no jutsu!_

_**hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr**_

_saisei-bara renee-chan14_


	4. Chapter 4 : When I See You Smile

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the very, very, very late update! I had a major writer's block and I forgot all my ideas for this fic! I'm so sorry! I'll try to make this chapter as good as the previous one! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own them except the surname or so called last name of Tenten. This is also an AU fic so I own the plot and the story flow. I do not own the songs used in this fic and in this chapter. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

- ö - ♥ - ö -

_**Chapter 4**_

_**When I See You Smile**_

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

**

* * *

**

- ö - ♥ - ö -

I

_Sometimes I wonder  
How I'd ever make it through,  
Through this world without having you  
I just wouldn't have a clue_

II

_'Cause sometimes it seems  
Like this world's closing in on me,  
And there's no way of breaking free  
And then I see you reach out for me_

Refrain

_Sometimes I wanna give up  
I wanna give in,  
I wanna quit the fight  
And then I see you, baby  
And everything's alright,  
Everything's alright_

Chorus

_When I see you smile  
I can face the world, oh oh,  
you know I can do anything  
When I see you smile  
I see a ray of light, oh oh,  
I see it shining right through the rain  
When I see you smile  
Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me_

III

_Baby there's nothing in this world  
that could ever do  
What a touch of your hand can do  
It's like nothing that I ever knew_

Refrain

_And when the rain is falling  
I don't feel it,  
'cause you're here with me now  
And one look at you baby  
Is all I'll ever need,  
You're all I'll ever need_

Chorus

_When I see you smile  
I can face the world, oh oh,  
you know I can do anything  
When I see you smile  
I see a ray of light, oh oh,  
I see it shining right through the rain  
When I see you smile  
Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me_

Bridge

_Sometimes I wanna give up  
I wanna give in,  
I wanna quit the fight  
And then I see you baby  
And everything's alright,  
Everything's alright_

_So right..._

Chorus

_When I see you smile  
I can face the world, oh oh,  
you know I can do anything  
When I see you smile  
I see a ray of light, oh oh,  
I see it shining right through the rain  
When I see you smile  
Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me_

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

**

* * *

**

- ö - ♥ - ö -

_March 30 – Fiery Leaf University_

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" A booming noise echoed through garden of the school, where the usual group of Sasuke and Sakura was, spending their mornings with their girlfriends and boyfriends. Annoyed by the noise, Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at Ino with bored eyes.

"What?" he questioned, knowing where this would go. Ino was burning with rage. She went near Sasuke and placed her hands in her hip, before opening her loud mouth. "How dare you hurt your best friend?! I thought you promised her that you would never hurt her? But why now! Is it because you're too jealous with Zaku? So what, if Sakura and Zaku are holding hand in front of you? You must not be affected by it since you already have a date!" Ino was a shouting banshee by this time, spat out and glared at Kin who was watching their scene with amusement evident in her eyes.

By this time, everybody gathered in the field had their attention with the blonde and the heartthrob. Sasuke sighed, yet again, by the annoying state of Ino. "God Ino! Don't-" But then he was cut off by the raging banshee slash best friend of Sakura. "Don't what? Don't meddle with your friendship with Sakura? Hell no! Sakura is like my sister and I don't want anyone hurting her, physically and mentally! You didn't just hurt her physically, but also inside!" Ino shouted, panting by the time she finished her piece.

"Ino, stop it. It's too troublesome!" Ino's boyfriend, Shikamaru, came up to her back and held to her shoulder, making her stop if ever she wanted to pounce of the Uchiha lad. "Troublesome my ass!" Ino spat to her boyfriend and went back to their table, gathering her things and walking out. Tenten and Hinata glanced at each other, worried about Ino. And knowing her, she might lock herself in the ladies room and break all the mirrors in it.

Giving a respectful bow, the two left, following the raging Ino to where she was headed. Shikamaru sighed and followed the two girls after giving Sasuke a disgusted look. Everybody was silent after that, their other students resuming back to their activities, but then, someone broke the peace. "What's going on here?" A feminine voice asked. The whole gang turned and saw Sakura with Zaku; his left arm was draped around her shoulder.

"It's nothing Sakura." Neji said as he gave Sasuke a 'do-something-stupid-you're-gonna-get-it' look. Shrugging, the two newcomers sat down in a corner, and talked about sweet things, not even noticing two pairs of eagles' eye glaring at them.

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

'Damn it!' Sasuke thought as he made a mind image of him and Zaku fighting, with his decapitating Zaku's head and jumping for victory. He looked over his right, where his ex-best friend and her now boyfriend was, happily feeding each other. It was actually lunch break for you information.

He examined his ex-best friend. Long pink hair, large but cute green eyes, that abnormally large but covered by her bangs forehead, those wonderful curves she posses, everything about her made him insane and making him regret what he did to her, which immediately broke their friendship.

He sighed when she saw her smile and kissed the tip of Zaku's nose. At this, Sasuke's blood boiled, clenching his fist tightly, making his wrist white by the lack of blood in it.

_**That's called jealousy if you ask.**_

_What the-? You're back again?_

_**Yep! And I am here to pester you!**_

_Shit! Go away! Leave me alone!_

**_Nuh- uh, not until I persist you to make up with our Sakura-chan._**

_What the hell! Just- ugh! Shut up! I don't want to talk about Sakura today, not tomorrow, nor the other day, forever!_

_**Tsk! Bad Sasu-chan, doesn't want to make up with his best friend. Damn you! It's all you fault!**_

_Why would it be my fault?_

_**Because if your overprotective and possessive side didn't kick in, you shouldn't have punched Zaku, which hurt so much to her, since he was the only person she could cry on that day.**_

_So?_

**_Damn! It was also her birthday that time, dimwit! And he is the ONLY one who INVITED her for a DATE on her BIRTHDAY! Her EX-BEST FRIEND didn't invite her to have one, which hurts the most because YOU always invite her to a date when HER birthday comes!_**

…

_**What? Guilty?**_

…

_**And you pulled her wrist! I could definitely feel you grip on her! Man! That was hard! **_

… _So what shall I do now?_

Guilty… really guilty…

_**Talk to her.**_

_She doesn't want to notice my presence._

_**Call her.**_

_She would bang the telephone._

_**Text her.**_

_She would erase the message immediately if she sees my name. And she must've erased my number already._

**_Then duh? Go to her house! _**

_What if she slams the door in my face?_

_**Stop her. Stop the door, damn it!**_

…

_**Well?**_

_Whatever._

_**Mission Sakura will commence tomorrow!**_

_What the-!_

_**Ja!**_

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

TBC

_

* * *

A/N: So there! A bit longer than the usual chapters! And also a bonus of tad humor in the end! In the next chapter, you'll simply love it! But this story would be on hold again, because I'm going to have a month of brainstorming on what will happen next. But I'm sure, you'll li ke the next chapter! Ja!_


	5. Chapter 5 : Only Reminds Me of You

_A/N: I'm very sorry for the very, very late update. Five months of not updating this fic, I really lost my interest in it. I was supposed to delete this, but then, I saw the number of reviews and I just said to myself that I would disappoint a lot of readers. I'm going to make this a double treat, ne? _

_Disclaimer: I do not own them all. _

* * *

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Only Reminds Me of You**_

**- ö - ♥ - ö -  
**

* * *

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

I

I see you, beside me  
It's only a dream  
A Vision of what used to be  
The laughter, the sorrow  
Pictures in time  
Fading to memories

Refrain

How could I ever let you go?  
Is it too late to let you know?

Chorus

I try to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
only reminds me of you

II

I needed my freedom  
That's what I thought  
But I was a fool to believe  
My heart lied when you cried  
Rivers of tears  
But I was too blind to see

Refrain

Everything we've been through before  
Now it means so much more

Chorus

I try to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
only reminds me of you

**Only you...  
**

Bridge

So come back to me  
I'm down on my knees  
Girl can't you see...

Refrain

How could I ever let you go  
Is it too late to late to let you know

Chorus

I try to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
only reminds me of you

..only reminds me of you..

**- ö - ♥ - ö -  
**

* * *

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

A month has already passed, and no one, from the two ex-best friends befriended again each other. Sakura hangs out more with Zaku and less with her girl friends and her other guy friends. Sasuke broke his date with Kin a few days after the incident. Kin went back to Sound due to her and Sasuke's break up. Ino was still mad with what Sasuke did to her best friends' feelings.

They do not have classes today, due because it was a Saturday. They didn't have any plans of going or hanging out like the usual times before. Everything definitely changed. Well, maybe except for Sakura and Zaku, who planned a date for the day.

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

_9:00 am – Haruno Mansion_

"Okaa-san, does this look good on me?" Sakura asked as she eyed herself in her full body length mirror, admiring her off shoulder pink blouse and a simple pair of black jeans, matched with her Chinese flats. Mrs. Haruno eyed her daughter from head to toe with an approving smile on her lips. "Hai, Sakura-chan. You look beautiful. Typical casual cloths really fit you." She commented and started to rummage for some beaded jewelries for Sakura to match with.

"Why don't you wear this?" Mrs. Haruno asked as she raised a nylon strapped necklace with a large, flat heart as its pendant. When Sakura looked up to look at the necklace her mother is showing, her heart stopped. "Sasuke-kun gave this to you when you turned fourteen, as far as I could remember." She recalled how the shy Sasuke gave her daughter the necklace.

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

"Happy 14th Birthday, Sakura-chan!" _Her guests greeted her as she blowed her birthday candle after making a wish. Sounds childish, but, it was her nature to be one. She gave a smile when she looked at the camera that was focused at her and the cake. Her guests were some of their closest relatives, business partners of her parents and some of her classmates from her freshmen year. _

_She blinked several times after realizing that one of the most valuable people in her life wasn't there yet. She frantically looked left and right, looking for _**him**_. She neared her mother when she didn't see _**him**_ mingling with their classmates. _"Okaa-san, have you seen Sasuke-kun? Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san and Itachi-nii-san are here but I couldn't find him."_ She whined to her mother. _

_Mrs. Haruno smiled down at her pink haired daughter. _"Don't worry sweetie. Mikoto told me that he just went out to buy you a present!" _She said cheerfully. _"If you want, you could bring you food outside and wait for him there while eating. I could even ask one of your cousins to accompany you if you like?"

_Sakura's green eyes gleamed with happiness when Mrs. Haruno said that. _"Iie. I'll wait for him alone. I'll just open the door so that you could see me." _She then picked up her plate and glass from the dining table and went to the porch of their house, leaving the main door slightly ajar for her mother to see her from the inside. _

_Thirty minutes has passed and still no sign of the brooding male. Sighing, she hugged her arms and stood up after picking up her empty plate and glass. She was about to turn her back, when she saw that someone entered their gate. Since there were street lights near their gate, it was easy for her to notice the Fiery Leaf University uniform, which was similar to hers except for the skirt. _

"Sasuke-kun!"

_She instantly brought down the plate and glass on the porch's floor and ran to the exhausted Sasuke, who looked up when he heard her call. _"Sakura." _He whispered and tightly hugged her when she tackled him. Because of the strong impact, they both fell on the grass rather in the pathway. _

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I thought you wouldn't come!" _Her voice was muffled with his uniform, as she hugged him more. _"Gomen. I was looking forward on buying you the gift you wanted, but it was already sold. That's why I had to look for something similar to it." _He said when they sat up straight, both now sitting on the grass. He then brought out a necklace from his pocket. _

_It was a necklace with two nylon strings as chain, with a large, flat heart as its pendant. _"It's not silver because almost all the jewelry shops are closed by now, so I went to the mall and looked for similar ones to the one you liked." _He explained, looking down, feeling ashamed that he wasn't able to buy what she wanted. _

_He felt her getting the necklace from his hands. He wasn't able to see further on what she did, because he was facing the green grass, finding them interesting to look at. _"Arigatou…" _He heard her whisper. Maybe she was disappointed with his gift. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him up. _"Are you hungry?"

_His eyes widened. The necklace was latched around her neck, and rested down to her collar bones. And what was shocking about it, she was smiling. A bright, wide and beautiful smile that made her look more beautiful and angelic. Her smiles were contagious. He then smiled and nodded his head, allowing her to drag him inside the house. _

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

Sakura smiled at the memory. She gasped a bit when a tear rolled down her cheek. 'It was one of the most memorable birthdays I had.' She thought and unconsciously wore the necklace. Her mother went to answer the door since Zaku already arrived. Checking herself one last time, she then grabbed her pink shoulder bag and dumped in the necessary things she needs. Taking her phone from the bedside table, she didn't even notice that she hasn't removed her and Sasuke's picture together.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?! Zaku's here." Her mother called from the end of the staircase. "I'm coming!" Sakura announced as she applied some perfume, which Sasuke gave, even though Zaku gave her another type. She was about to exit her room, when their telephone rang. "I'll get it!" She shouted and picked up the phone in her room. "Moshi Moshi! Haruno Sakura speaking. Who's this?" She asked cheerfully waiting patiently for the caller to answer.

The fact that no one answered her cheerful call made her pissed. "Hello? Is anybody there?" She asked rudely. Still no one answered. "Don't call again if you're not answering!" She made a move to drop the call, but them the voice from the other line made her stop.

"…Sakura…?" That unforgettable husky voice was once Sakura's soothing material.

"S-Sasuk-ke?" She asked, now stunned. "Uhm… Gomen… Must've dialed the wrong number." He softly said before pressing the dial tone button. "Matte!" But all she heard was the dial tone. She lowered her hand that held on to the phone down to her chest area. "Sasuke-kun… I miss you…" Little did she know that the other line was still open.

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

His heart rate beat faster when he heard her voice from the other line. He was about to ask for her forgiveness, when his ego backed out. He then fully brought down the phone and placed it back to its body and walked over to his bedroom window, where he could see the side of Sakura's mansion.

From there, he could see the couple walking out of the porch, followed by Sakura's mother, waving at them. She seems to be bothered by something he couldn't think of. He unconsciously fisted his knuckles hard that it turned white from the lack of blood. He then saw Zaku escorting Sakura in the passenger seat and him following in the driver's seat. And with that, they drove off.

Mrs. Haruno then went inside of their mansion. Sasuke stared at where she was standing a while ago, before closing the curtains of the window and sitting down in front of his computer and going online. 'The best way of letting my mind off her.' He thought and logged on his account.

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

"So where are we going, Zaku-kun?" Sakura asked. 'It seems funny to call him 'Zaku-kun'. It seems redundant.' She thought with a small giggle after it. "Where do you want?" Zaku asked with his eyes glued at the road. Sakura put on a thinking face, before excitedly suggested.

"Why don't we go to the mall? I mean, we're not going to go there to do shopping, but we could do a lot of things there, aside from shopping!" Zaku laughed. Sakura looked at him skeptically. "What's so funny?"

Zaku shook his head. "Iie. To the mall we go!"

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

It was almost dinner time when the movie they watched ended. After they did a couple of shopping, care of Sakura of course, they went to watch a movie. Zaku constantly complained about the movie being cheesy. It was a tragic love story, picked by Sakura.

"Where'd you want to eat?" Zaku asked Sakura as they walked out of the movie house. "Hmm… What about… There!" She declared, more than asked, pointing to a bar-like restaurant. Zaku stiffened as he looked at the restaurant but then wouldn't have any choice, since Sakura already pulled him towards the place.

"Good evening, ma'am, sir! Welcome to Come Come Paradise!" A slutty looking waitress greeted and lead them to a table for two. "May I take you orders?" She asked them after handing them the menu. "Hmm… Everything seems nice, ne, Zaku-kun?" Sakura asked her date, making him look up. He only gave a nod and continued to sulk behind the menu.

Albeit to them, they didn't notice that the bartender, who was eyeing them from the time they stepped in the restaurant. She gritted her teeth when she saw the pink haired woman, whom was with Zaku, held his hand and how she wiped his sweat with her handkerchief. 'Who the heck is she! And why the hell is my Zaku with her!' She thought, not noticing how the small shot glass broke in her hand.

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

"Here are your orders." The waitress said as she served them their meal. Sakura continued to rant about the movie they just saw, whilst Zaku was nervously looking from side to side, as if looking out for someone.

"The leading lady was so beautiful and they both look good together!" She exclaimed as she ate a forkful of spaghetti. She drank her iced tea and excused herself to the restroom. Zaku nodded his head and was able to fully incline his head towards the mini bar in the corner.

There behind the counter, stood a brown haired woman with brown orbs. She was namely beautiful with a beautiful body. Her clothes were much more revealing and seductive than the waitress' uniform. She finally noticed his intent stare and went out behind the bar.

"Who was she, Zaku?" She asked, her voice a bit higher than he used to know. "A-Ayumi! I didn't know it was you shift today!" He nervously said when she sat in his lap, intentionally brushing her thighs in his 'pet'. "Want another night with me?" She seductively asked, forgetting her angry demeanor.

"S-Sure! But not tonight!" Zaku stuttered and moved away a bit. They were too close for Sakura's liking. The girl named Ayumi smirked and leaned down, trapping Zaku's face by holding firmly his chin. Zaku's eyes widened when their lips collided. He tried pushing her off, but the table behind her was a hindrance. The next thing that happened was, they both heard a loud gasp.

Breaking the kiss, Ayumi looked behind her and saw Sakura, standing in shock, her bar in between her nimble hands. Sakura then looked at Zaku, then back at Ayumi. "I-I can't believe… I exchanged my… my best friend for you!" She cried and ran out of the restaurant. "Sakura! Chotto matte!" Zaku pushed Ayumi hard, making her land on top of the table, making a big commotion. Leaving a huge amount as payment, Zaku strolled out of the shop, leaving Ayumi teary eyed.

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

"Matte, Sakura!" Zaku was able to cope up her speed, grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Sakura, let me explain!" He begged when he saw the torn and hurt look of Sakura. "You don't need to explain!" She removed Zaku's grip on her arm. "I saw it with my two eyes! How could you Zaku? How could you?!"

"I even bartered my long time friendship with my best friend!" She cried and ran away from him. Zaku couldn't do anything, but to cry his heart out.

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

She didn't know if heaven was really mocking her, or it was really just her luck. She continued to run through the sidewalk, not even bothering to wipe the rain that mixed with her tears. She didn't even bother if her feet were wet, but it was an advantage for her to run. She looked across the street and saw the park. Smiling sadly, she crossed the street and made her way towards the park.

She sat on the swing. She gently touched chain of the swing that holds the swing in one piece. She sighed deeply and looked around, reminisced the time before. The first time she and Sasuke met… in the same park… in the same swing…

She could still remember how he would look after she won their little game of 'Who will push the swing?'. But, even though they didn't have that competition, he would always let her win and would always push the swing for her.

She stood up and went to the slide. She smiled softly when she remembered how Sasuke would help her climb up the steep ladder of the slide. She giggled softly when she remembered when she was thirteen, when she persist him to help her slide. She told him to give her some leverage because she was too big for it. She was in her school uniform at that time and her junior high uniform was almost similar to her uniform in high school. She remembered how red Sasuke's face was when he saw her underwear.

The rain was pouring harder by every minute and it was getting chilly. She hugged herself and went on her way home. Reaching the street she lived at, she then walked slowly, not minding the bad weather. 'I was so wrong.' She thought to herself. She could feel her eyes started to water salty tears. 'I should've given up Sasuke-kun. I gave him up for Zaku.' She stopped and looked up at the drizzling clouds, savoring the cold rain water hitting her face.

'I should reconcile with him… and I should be the one to start it.' She walked past her house and went to her neighbor, the Uchihas. She reached the gate and rang the doorbell. She saw one of the Uchiha's maids come out of the door, holding an umbrella with her.

"Sakura-san!" She gasped and ran towards the gate to open them. "Please come in!" She quickly led Sakura inside the house, giving her a warm towel from a nearby cupboard. "Who's at the door, Kasumi?"

"It's Sakura-san, Mikoto-san." Kasumi answered politely and led the wet lady in the living room. "Oh dear, what happened Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked hurriedly and quickly descended the stairs and enveloped her in a hug. "Mikoto-san…" Sakura started as she hugged her back. "Is… Is Sasuke-kun… there…?"

"Yes he is." Mikoto said as she broke the hug and checked her temperature. "Could you please bring me to him?" Sakura whispered feeling her energy draining out of her. "Oh my! You have a high fever. Do you parents know about this?" Mikoto asked as she assisted the pink haired girl to her son's room.

"They know that I went out but I didn't went home straight. I… I wanted to talk to Sasuke-kun first." She explained and clung to the older woman more when she felt the fever seeping in her body. "Sasuke-chan! Sasuke-chan! Open the door!" Mikoto called as she knocked on his door.

A muffled 'Wait' was heard from behind the door, before it opened completely. "Sakura…? What are you doing-…" He was cut off when she eventually threw herself at him, almost making him stumble back. He then hugged her when he felt her very cold hands. "Mikoto-san, could I sleep here for the night?" She asked softly, facing a bit to her left.

Mikoto smiled softly and reached out to caress her hair. "Sure. You're the Uchiha's Cherry Blossom after all." And with that, Sasuke nodded his head to his mother and closed the door.

**- ö - ♥ - ö -**

TB_C  
_

* * *

_A/N: See? It was doubled! Wee!!! I hope you were all satisfied with this chapter! And I think the next chapter is the last. I've got the whole story running, so stay tuned!_


End file.
